1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to avionics systems, and more particularly, to collision avoidance systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously proposed systems for runway safety alerting compare reported aircraft positions to a fixed “region of interest”, such as an area around a runway, to determine if the aircraft is on the runway or not. Position inaccuracies, which are inherent to aircraft navigation systems, must be taken into account when the region of interest is defined. Systems that use a single region of interest for all aircraft, regardless of their individual navigation accuracy, use a “one size fits all” approach that is necessarily a compromise for a wide range of aircraft position accuracies.